Forum:2019-10-18 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Nice that Zeetha agrees with us about muscle memory. I wonder what Lu has decided she can do with Agatha's body. The first thing that occurs to me is to threaten to kill it. Bkharvey (talk) 04:28, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Yes! The muscle memory concept is perfect. Somehow my first thought about "what this body can do" has L-I-A stripping. But, yeah... kill it... that works, too. 04:33, October 18, 2019 (UTC)AisforAnon (talk) Same stupid mistake that Superman made in Man Of Steel with Zod's sensory overload. Don't explain things to the enemy. Let them continue to flail about in their incapacity. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:36, October 18, 2019 (UTC) : We are reminded once again that Zeetha of blurting things out in the presence of the enemy. (And at least LiA is still in Madness Place, so the Tweedle Effect may still come into play.) Bkharvey (talk) 05:46, October 18, 2019 (UTC) :: Agreed - being maybe too helpful here, Zeetha. Hope there's a method to your madness. Eschiss1 (talk) 09:33, October 18, 2019 (UTC) : Actually, it's amazing how many words are on this page for essentially no new information. Maybe they think the hoi polloi won't have figured out the muscle memory story for themselves. :-P Bkharvey (talk) 05:53, October 18, 2019 (UTC) : (answering myself) ... Well, we did learn that there are people called "blade sibyls" in Skifander. A sibyl is an oracle, a prophetess; it's not obvious what it means to connect that office with swordswomanship. I wonder if this is a throwaway line or an oracular prediction of a future story development. Bkharvey (talk) 06:01, October 18, 2019 (UTC) : A swordswoman (presumably) that can predict how their opponent is going to attack? If so, that sounds incredibly deadly. Dmbreakey (talk) 15:27, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ::I was on my college's fencing team. What Lucrezia is doing is called "telegraphing". Agatha's resistance plus the lack of muscle memory is making Lucrezia's moves obvious. She's too slow to be effective. --Fred1740 (talk) 16:27, October 18, 2019 (UTC) :: Bkharvey, do you have a link handy for the "blade sibyl" reference? It would be a good thing to add to the Skifander entry. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:12, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ::: Huh? It's in the current page, panel 3. But okay, I'll add it... Bkharvey (talk) 18:54, October 19, 2019 (UTC) :::: Bkharvey, sorry, I have some really big distractions going on in my life right now and my brain is functioning even less efficiently that usual. I read your comment as meaning that the current page confirmed an earlier "blade sibyl" reference, which isn't at all what you said. Thanks for adding the "blade sibyl" reference on the current page to the Skifander article! -- William Ansley (talk) 21:42, October 19, 2019 (UTC) I find it hard to believe the sword throw and catch in the conservatory at Castle Heterodyne was "swinging wildly" like on Castle Wulfenbach. for sword throw, for swinging wildly}. But, it's not my story.Doug Relyea (talk) 06:13, October 18, 2019 (UTC) links added -bh : In the print-novels at least, they establish that Zeetha did give Agatha some basic sword training while they were travelling with the Circus. And as Zola says in the Castle, even then it's not like Agatha is any sort of expert --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:30, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Maybe Zeetha does have a strategy here. Because she's actually making quite an admission here. She doesn't view herself as Agatha's tag-along, nor even as her bodyguard, but as her Kolee, her trainer. So if she hasn't gotten around to training Agatha on swords, why not? (I know, they've all been busy, but still. If I were Zeetha I wouldn't be smiling so widely while admitting that my Zumil doesn't know how to fight.) So maybe she's doing it to push Lu further into Madness, rather than just because she talks before thinking. Or maybe I'm just an incurable optimist. Bkharvey (talk) 03:23, October 19, 2019 (UTC) : I'm wondering if we are seeing an in the graphic novel presentation of the RPG character trait 'persausion'. IE Zeetha isn't doing it because she's not good at subtle, but to make Lucrezia's imprint 'schtupid mad' as the Jaegers would express it? And thanks for adding the links, is there a how-to somewhere? Doug Relyea (talk) 05:17, October 19, 2019 (UTC) :: 1. Find the relevant page and copy (as in copy-and-paste) the eight-digit number following "date=" in its URL. :: 2. While editing in the wiki, look to the right of the page for a black boldface "Templates," and underneath that, click on "Add other templates." :: 3. Then, in the window that appears, click on "GG link." :: 4. You'll get another window with numbered text fields. In the first one, paste your eight-digit date. In the second one, type the text you want to appear in the link. Click okay and you're done. :: Steps 2-4 apply only if you are using the "Visual" editor, which you probably are if you haven't changed your preferences. But if your text is in a typewriter-looking monospace font, you are in the "Source" editor. In that case, type :: where nnnnnnnn is the eight-digit date. Those are double left and right braces. "GG link" is case sensitive. (I spent an hour going crazy until I figured that out.) Bkharvey (talk) 08:06, October 19, 2019 (UTC) :: :: Thank you. Doug Relyea (talk) 21:18, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Predictions for what happens next...Well, the Foglios have gone to the trouble of having Violetta prep something and having another batch of wasped marines put beans in their ears (or cotton, or wax, or whatever, but I'm voting for beans) to block out the sound of Lucrezia's voice. And it's not Halloween yet, so presumably there's more to come (on the theory that there's going to be a splash page on Halloween)....Anyway, what can LIA do next? :1. Kill herself. Almost certainly not, because she pitched the sword instead of putting it against her throat. :B. Destroy the machinery da Mad Boyz are rebuilding. Again, she pitched the sword, but swords aren't great for wrecking machinery, and she's got tools on her belt that will work better. :III. Get on the Public Address System and order the marines to kill everyone in the dome. I'd guess this (note that I'm always wrong), simply because it causes maximum chaos and doesn't waste the panels with the marines. Presumably there's then a fight between the beans-in-ears Marines and the ones who heard the command. :Or it could be a combo of B. and III. LIA commands the marines, Violetta does whatever, LIA trashes the transmorgifier, then she turns blue, and they bind her up (possibly while getting rid of the latest infestation of wasped marines) and either rebuild the machine, or Karl Thotep steps in, gives her one of its patented "dope slaps" (a la Vapnoople), and Lucrezia goes boiling out of Agatha's ears for Halloween. Albia's then left to interrogate Lucrankzia instead of LIA. ::Sorry this is so long. I'll shut up now.heteromeles :: I was pondering along the same lines, what's next. I'm wondering what Rabbit the professors have acquired from the Hurwood Brothers. ( a reference to the Sparks who crafted Madame Desmania's clank.) Working from "there are things this body can do": (and this is no means inclusive) :: a. Make Death Rays that fire velvety blue beams of death. Six, so far I think, counting the one shown when Lucrezia revealed herself. :: b. Make clanks, both miniature and full size. :: c. Rebuild broken Bugatti Coffee Urns. :: d. Make Coffee :: e. Repair self-aware Castles :: The last three don't seem useful here, and I doubt those present will give her the two hours to truly warp the laws of Nature for the first two. Doug Relyea (talk) 21:18, October 19, 2019 (UTC) :::Has it been established how many of those can be accomplished without a mind very like Agatha’s at the helm? I took coffeemachine-fixing to be a sign of the kind of mind she has (and how good she is at it, both mentally and physically) not just something available to any ol’ demonic possessor :^) :D Eschiss1 (talk) 22:55, October 19, 2019 (UTC) :::: I dunno, if she made a big batch of Perfect Coffee, it could be used to bliss out the wasped ninjas, neutralizing that threat. But really the main relevant thing this body can do is employ Command Voice. Bkharvey (talk) 03:16, October 20, 2019 (UTC) I'm not super happy, by the way, about the artwork on this page. More specifically, Zeetha, who usually is, to my taste, more beautiful than Agatha, is really ugly throughout the page. Bkharvey (talk) 07:27, October 20, 2019 (UTC) : I expect it's her War (path) face, meant to intimidate. (Skifandran Fighty Face?) Doug Relyea (talk) 01:29, October 21, 2019 (UTC)